


Reddie

by portalsAnDtherapy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Drunken Confessions, Gay Male Character, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Making Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portalsAnDtherapy/pseuds/portalsAnDtherapy
Summary: Everyone in the losers club, except for Ben and Mike, show up in Derry again for a rematch against Pennywise. Or not. Eddie and Richie become closer and maybe even more than friends.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes back, except for Ben and Mike, who are already in Derry.

Richie was making out with his girlfriend when Mike Hanlon called him. What a coincidence, he thought. He stopped kissing his beautiful girlfriend and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“Hello?” Richie said into the phone with an irritated tone in his voice.

“Its Mike. Mike Hanlon. From Derry”

Richie clenched his phone tighter at the mention of that name. He started to remember Derry. He remembered The Losers Club, and then he remembered Eddie. He also remembered the Bowers Gang..and how they called him a faggot. He was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak back then, but that changed. Now Richie had a beautiful girlfriend, a great job, and a big house. But he did miss Eddie. He missed all the “your mom” jokes and how annoyed Eddie would get. 

“Oh...hey Mike. Whats up?” Richie said.

“You need to come back to Derry. Now.” Mike replied. He sounded serious. VERY serious.

“Seriously? You call me at 10 in the morning just to tell me to come back to that shithole?” Richie said.

“I think...I think Pennywise is back.” said Mike.

Richie started to space out as all the memories of Pennywise started to come back to him. He hated it. He hated everything about Derry. Except Eddie.

“Shit. I think I still have feelings for Eds...” Richie thought to himself.

“Are you coming back or not?” Mike said.

...

Richie didn’t know what to do. What if the Bowers Gang was still there? What if Eddie wasn’t? What if Eddie got hurt? Eddie was all Richie could think about. Once the memories started to come back, he wanted to see Eddie again. Face to face. He didn’t care if he left his girlfriend. She’s probably already cheating on him anyways. 

“Yeah. Im coming back.” Richie said.

“Great. I’ve already talked to all the other losers and everyone is coming.”

Richie felt almost excited. If all the losers were coming, that would mean Eddie would be there.

“Meet us at the Chinese restaurant by the mall. And be there by 3:00 or earlier. Bye Richie” Mike said and then hung up.

Richie quickly got up and started packing. His girlfriend, Tessa, came over to him.

“What are you doing??” Tessa asked.

“Sorry baby. I’ve got to go on a trip. I might not come back.” Richie said as he packed his suitcase.

“WHAT?!?” His girlfriend screeched. “Are you breaking up with me???”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Richie said and zipped up his suitcase.

His girlfriend just stood there, speechless. Richie quickly packed another suitcase and pushed Tessa out of his house. He locked the house door and got into his car. Tessa banged on the car door. Richie put the window down.

“Take me with you.” Tessa begged.

Richie shaked his head no. Then he put the window back up and drove away. 

By the time he arrived at Derry, it was 2:49. He stopped at the Chinese restaurant and parked. Then he got out of the car and walked in.

“Richie! You made it.” Mike said as he walked towards him.

“Hey Rich” A oddly familiar voice said. He knew the only person that would call him “Rich” is Eddie. And there behind Mike, was Eddie. Richie nearly melted when he saw Eddie. It had been so long. He didn’t say hi back, instead, he said: “how’s your mom”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

Richie smirked. He loved when he annoyed Eddie. It was like watching a cat play with a string. The cat is too focused on the string, they don’t realize you’re the one holding it. Richie made lots of mom jokes for Eddie, but they really meant: I love you.


End file.
